RanmaChans Big Decision
by foxyassasin
Summary: Ranma makes a decision about his girl side. what is it and how will others react. story was abandoned. adopted the story and have completed. am looking 4 a beta to help with adding some filler chapters.
1. prologue

It was a calm cloudy day; the gloomy sort which made Ranma just about go nuts with anticipation. When would it be warm again? When would the sun peek through the clouds? When would his father stop lazing around the house and turn back into a human? These and other questions continued to bother him until he finally decided and announced rather loudly, "I'm going for a walk! Be back in a while!"

Walking down the streets of Nerima seemed to calm him and this calming was much needed, since in addition to the normal stress of being a cursed martial artist, he was having the strangest dreams lately. In these dreams he'd change into a girl, and stay that way, often for hours at a time. The odd part was that he loved it.

It was wonderful and liberating. No more worrying about what a "man among men" would do, because he wasn't a man. He was that lovely red haired, pigtailed young woman and he absolutely treasured every moment of it. Until, inevitably, someone would ask him why he was spending so much time like that and, to keep his cover, he'd change back. Of course this Ranma didn't have the luxury of living in that dream state, not to mention that he could barely admit that there might be a slim possibility that he'd like living as a girl. But then again, there was also that part of him that kept lingering longer and longer in his cursed form.

"Oh, I just forgot." "I'm used to it, I didn't notice." "I was just flirting to get free food." The excuses started piling up and soon it would become clear that Ranma might actually be enjoying herself as a girl. In the midst of all this thinking though, Ranma hardly noticed the dark storm clouds build then explode, showering the earth in refreshing cool rain, turning him to her, thoroughly soaking her clothes. Ranma dashed into the first shop she could find, hoping she could stay there until her clothes dried, then head home. But the store he went into only managed to make things worse.

It was a dress shop. Not just any dress shop, but a formal dress shop. She was surrounded by fancy gowns everywhere she looked. Oh, this was bad. This was really bad. The male part of her screamed out to run but the female part, currently dominant, would have nothing to do with it. Just then, the old woman who apparently ran the place noticed Ranma.

"Oh my! You'll catch a cold in those soaked clothes! Here, let me dry them for you," Seeming to anticipate Ranma's next question, the lady continued. "You see, miss, I live here as well. Business isn't as good as it once was. I have to save money. Now out of those wet things dear before you catch something." The wrinkled shopkeeper stood there while Ranma, displaying her usual total lack of feminine modesty, stripped off her clothes leaving her bare chest exposed and her body clothed in only a pair of soaked boxers. The shopkeeper simply sighed. She was utterly embarrassed.

"What?! Ain't you ever seen a pair of these, ya old hag?" Ranma snapped at the old woman, before sighing heavily, 'maybe' she decided that this was one person she should try to be nice to. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. Do you have something else I could wear?" she asked. As the old lady gathered the wet clothes, she grinned and pointed all around to the formal gowns.

"Take your choice, young lady. They are free to try on, you know. We're about to close anyway, I can loan you a bra, some panties, and a dress until your other clothes are clean." As the old woman finished, Ranma shook her head rapidly, obviously not wanting to subject herself to this, for the simple reason that she might have actually liked it.

"N-no. That's perfectly fine. I don't like dresses. Do you have anything else?" Ranma said with much hesitation in her voice, but the old woman just gave her a bright smile and that look that seemed to be just like a grandma would give her granddaughter.

"Make an old woman happy, Please? I haven't seen a young girl as pretty as you in some time. I'd be honored if you'd wear a dress of mine." The old lady continued the grandmotherly smile before she saw and heard Ranma finally give in. "Oh, great! I know just the one for you, dear."

Ranma's eyes lit up as she saw the gorgeous red gown. It was long, flowing, and very elegant with a somewhat low cut front. The material appeared to be a luxurious satin or silk, she really couldn't tell. It was magnificent but then came the torture. Matching lacy panties and a frilly, tight looking bra. "Aww, I really have to wear those, huh?"

"I'm afraid so, dear. Didn't your mother ever teach you how to be a proper lady? I'm sure she must have told you not go around without a bra on! It's shameful! But I suppose I can forgive it." Smirking, the old lady thrust the garments into Ranma's hands and pointed her towards the dressing room. Ranma reluctantly complied, muttering the whole way.

Once she got back there, the struggle began. Would putting on the bra mean she wanted to be a girl? She thought to herself, "Ya know, maybe those dreams were right. I mean, what's my life as a guy been so far? Crap? Three engagements, way too many people out to get that stupid boy form." She sighed a deep, contemplative sigh. "I'm gonna do it. If I don't like it I can change back any time, right?"

Smiling lightly, still not completely sure of herself, she put on the bra and fastened it. Smiling a bit wider, she realized that it did actually help to have a little support for her rather generous chest. "Well what do you know?" Ranma laughed to herself. Why had she been so foolish before? She had neglected the beautiful girl inside of her for far too long and it would stop here.

Staring down at the boxers, Ranma realized another problem. She'd never worn such snugly fitting clothes before, in either form. And in this form, she assumed, that region would be much more sensitive. It was what she'd been most scared of, as it was the final undeniable evidence that she'd lost her manhood. Again, the thoughts went through her head. "And what exactly has that precious manhood gotten you, Ranma? A lifetime of running? Never getting to be able to make any friends anywhere? Who knows how long before Pops decides this thing with the Tendos' isn't working and he'll just grab you up again and before you know it, you'll be engaged three more times."

Resolved, Ranma peeled off the soaking boxers and slipped on the delicate panties, shuddering lightly at the somewhat strange sensation of the delicate material on her body.

"I suppose I'm gonna have to be more careful now, about letting stuff rub against there." Ranma made sure to keep her voice low, a gentle whisper, the whole time. Previously all her clothes had been loose, baggy, so nothing actually ever touched that specific bodily region, and definitely nothing as fragile and soft as feminine panties. Ranma was still going over the strangely comfortable sensation in her head, wondering "H-How do girls do this? Do I really want to have to deal with all these new problems that I'd gain with this body? But then again, it's nothing compared to what I'd have to go back to, if I was a guy."

"Anyway, on with the show, girlie," she muttered and after a few minutes of confusion about what exactly to put where, Ranma managed to slip into the dress. She looked into the mirror at herself. "Not half bad, Saotome! In fact, You're downright gorgeous." A faint giggle slipped out as she completed this statement, before that male warning alarm went off again.

The strong, masculine voice scolded him harshly, saying, "You giggled. You're a sissy! A disgrace to your family, your father, the art, everything that makes you the man you are."

Ranma simply responded by whispering very delicately, very gently, "I don't want to ever again be the man that I was." With that, she took her hair down from the braided pigtail it had been in and walked out of the dressing room, ready to show that old woman just what kind of girl she could become.

"Oh, My." The old woman's face seemed to light up with an almost unnatural brightness at seeing the beautiful figure standing before her. "Dear, May I ask your name?"

"Saotome Ranko. Very lovely to meet you," she answered the old woman in her most feminine tone.

"Ranko, hmm? That's quite a lovely name. It fits you." The old lady continued with her pleasant, complimentary speaking, sliding a somewhat tall, narrow box over to the fiery haired figure in the stunning gown and instructed, "Try those on, will you?" adding, "Have you worn heels before?" Seeing that Ranko shook her head slightly, the calm old woman moved over and smiled, telling her, "They're just normal shoes, only a little higher. You can balance, right?"

Smiling, Ranko answered, "Sure can. I've got great balance and these shoes are cute too!" Another giggle. Ranko's whole attitude seemed to change and she was enjoying it. Most amazingly, to her at least, was that the world hadn't blown up yet because she did. Slipping her feet delicately into the cute red heels, she stood, maintaining her balance like a true pro. "It's no different from walking on a fence," she told herself.

"She looks so naturally beautiful. Why is she so reluctant to let herself do this?" thought the old dress maker, looking at Ranko and watching her enjoy this more than any other woman she'd ever seen before. She continued her quiet reflection, "She seems troubled almost. As if the mere fact that she was beautiful and feminine was an attack on her personally. That's silly though. She just isn't a dress type of girl." The silver haired seamstress spoke up, smiling lightly. "So, how do you like it, Ranko?"

"It's wonderful; but it looks so unbelievably expensive. Not really my usual style though, I don't have any dresses. I'm too scared of what people would say to see me actually act like a girl," Ranko answered and thought, "Man, would this be wonderful though, Just to be a girl. They'll have to accept it, this is how I want to be."

Eventually, the old lady caught on and smiled, breaking Ranko's concentration with a few simple words. "The dress is yours, if you want it, Ranko."

Her eyes shot open wide as she exclaimed, "Huh? Of course I want it! Oh, I can't believe it!"

This was, of course, satisfaction enough for the old woman, who simply nodded and smiled, saying, "It's nothing. I make all my dresses. I can spare one. Besides, in exchange, maybe you'd give an old woman some company on occasion?"

"Oh, sure! Of course I could do that," Ranko said, still almost giddy with excitement. "Thank you so much. You don't even have any idea how this is going to change my life."

The old lady promptly responded, "It's just a dress, dear, and you look very beautiful in it. Now, I think your clothes are done. I'll go get them so you can change." She went back and retrieved the dry clothes for her crimson haired customer, and in a matter of minutes, she was back. Ranko slipped the shoes off her feet and set them back in the box.

A million thoughts raced through Ranko's mind; about how she never felt like being that stubborn, overly masculine, jerk again as long as she lived. Telling everyone else that would take some time, however.

Changing quickly, Ranko hung the dress back up, keeping the bra and panties on. "Because it's what a lady would do," she told herself. The old woman wrapped the dress in plastic and gave it to Ranko, still seeing that bright smile on her face.

As Ranko was going to leave, the lady commented, with a wide grin on her face, "Enjoy your present, child, and don't forget your agreement. Oh, and the underwear's on the house as well." This elicited a bright pink blush from the petite, smiling girl as she walked out of the store, knowing her life would be taking an entirely new turn very soon.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Ranko managed to slip out several times. On each successive visit to the dressmaker's shop, Ranko told the more of the story of her life to the aging shopkeeper, and she seemed to enjoy every word.

As they neared the end of the story of Ranko's life, the kind old woman spoke up once more. "So, Ranko-chan. You're really a man, correct? That is to say, you were born as one?"

Ranko nodded politely, and smiled, raising her gaze to meet the woman's once more. "Yes, I was. But recently, I've wondered if that trip to Jusenkyo wasn't for a bigger reason than some silly martial arts training. Perhaps there's been a plan to make me a girl all along," She paused, and smirked. "The universe likes messing around with me, it seems."

"Yes, it certainly would appear that way." The inquisitive woman began another question, in all seriousness, "Ranko-chan, do you like women, or men?"

The red haired girl was somewhat unprepared for this question. She sighed heavily, and idly spun the teacup on the saucer, contemplating. "Well, which is it? Women? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with a woman? Do you want to be another girl's wife? And what about men?"

Visibly, Ranko shuddered, returning to her thoughts. "Do you want a guy? Would you want to be in a wedding dress, staring into your husband's eyes? Is it really what you want to be pregnant someday?" She smiled a bit, still undecided. Then again, she hadn't had much interest in girls before. Could the interest she had taken in girls be explained by her now revealed desire to be one? There were still a few doubts, but it seemed the answer was guys.

Seeing that the lady was still expecting an answer, Ranko cleared her throat, and spoke up, "I don't know, really. I do know that I'd like to be a mother someday." Pleased with this answer, Ranko very femininely raised the teacup to her lips, and took a small sip.

A slight smile crossed the old woman's worn features, as she rose from the table. "Ranko-chan, dear, I'm afraid it's time for this old woman to go take a nap. I wish you luck in making this transition."

"Thank you, that means very much to me. Thank you for helping me decide, even if you didn't realize it at the time. I think I am going to tell them tomorrow."

Ranko gave a faint smile to her gracious host, and exited the store. The thought, "I'll tell them tomorrow", was still racing in her head.

Ranko Saotome stood in the living room of the Tendo training hall, dripping wet from her latest encounter with the koi pond, staring at her various supposed fiancé's and admirers, both male and female, along with family, while their utterly astonished expressions burned through her like a flaming arrow. Suddenly, the soft, almost shy voice of Ranko pierced through the silence.

"You heard me.. I like life better as a girl. Deal with it.." this comment was almost squarely directed at the girl's mother, Nodoka Saotome, seeming to only add fuel to the fire burning in her eyes.

"This is not how a man among men acts. you must fulfill your obligation and commit honorable suicide." said the angry matriarch, almost surprised that Ranko didn't jump at the chance. Nodoka's harsh words met with an equally harsh reply.

"That was not my agreement, I was only a little child, how did you expect me to live up to what I couldn't even read to understand? If there's anyone here that needs to start fulfilling obligations, it's 'pop' over there." she said, adding obvious emphasis to the last few words, while staring directly at the large, black and white panda sitting idly by, holding up a sign that read "Who, me?!"

"Yes you!" was the immediate response from anyone who Genma had ever promised anything to, and failed to fulfill. The large panda simply sweat dropped, lowering the sign immediately, as the soft voice broke through again.

"I have to find someone to make me this way for good, and Kuno, just stay away. I do not want to have to severely beat you up right after my nails finished drying," As Ranko finished, A large sweat drop formed beside Kuno's head, although smaller, and for a different reason than the rest of the group. They were simply shocked at the fact that Ranma, no, Ranko was actually saying these things, and just look at how she was dressed! Akane finally realized why Ranko had asked her to borrow a dress and some undergarments earlier.

Akane thought to herself, "I just assumed he was going to dress as Ryouga's sister to freak him out again, oh, if I would have known." An almost sad look came to Akane's eyes. In spite of all the tough exterior, she would be the first one to offer assistance in Ranko's time of transition.

"Ranko?" she said curiously, not quite yet what to call the redheaded girl standing before them, "If.. if you want, I'll help you get some nice clothes, and teach you about certain womanly things you'll need to know. We should pay a visit to Dr. Tofu as well. He has some things he should tell you about your new body." The rest of the group simply glared at the sweet tomboy, how dare she take Ranko's side? How dare she not be completely and totally inconsiderate of Ranko's choices?

Ranko answered, her courage strengthened a bit by this offer of help. "That'd.. that'd be great.. thanks, Akane, somehow I knew I could count on you for support." The two girls walked slowly up the stairs, memories wandering back to the first day they met.

"I., I really did want to be friends that first day.. Ranko.." the brown haired, "un-cute", tomboy said.

Ranko replied "Thanks, Akane." Before her eyes started to fill up with tears. She continued, "I never thought they'd act so cold." At this point, Ranko began weeping on the shoulder of the one she had once ridiculed so often, even if the ridiculing was all in fun, as Ranko had once thought. "We'll be great friends, Akane.." Ranko said as they disappeared into Akane's room.


	2. Chapter 1

Chap. 1 - The Conversation

As the two girls walked in, they moved to sit on Akane's bed, while Ranko slowly calmed herself down, and said "I knew it'd be hard... but not like this." she almost broke into tears again, and would have if not for Akane's perfect timing.

The sad look on Ranko's face prompted Akane to gently lay a hand on Ranko's shoulder, speaking softly. "Listen, forget about what they think. You've made your decision and they have to deal with it."

Ranko fought back the oncoming flood of tears, and looked up at Akane, throwing herself into a warm hug with the brown haired girl. "Thanks again, Akane. Even though we didn't exactly get along before, you always were who I thought would come to my defense. Now about those things you said you needed to teach me?"

Akane broke the hug and stepped away, took one glance down at the red-headed girl's fingernails, and said, with a little chuckle, "First things first, Ranma, Ranko… What do you want to be called, anyways?

The shy red head simply answered back, with a slight smile, happy that Akane cared what she wanted. "Ranko will be fine, Akane."

"Alright, Now, onto your nails," Akane said, noting Ranko's reaction of looking down quickly, then returning a questioning gaze to Akane's waiting eyes.

"What'd I do wrong?" Ranko asked confusedly, staring at her nails.

"Well, for starters, you need more than one coat..." Akane's explanation went on for a while, while Ranko just sat there, taking in the whole thing, and nodding her head at regular intervals showing that she was indeed listening.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the large group of people that had gathered was positively buzzing over this recent news, occasionally one could pick out scattered comments.

"My son... a woman..." said Genma, weeping profusely.

"Well isn't that a shocker... now, how can I make money off of this?" commented Nabiki, little dollar signs lighting up her eyes.

Nodoka wondered silently, "Perhaps Ranma, Ranko, whatever she's calling herself now. Perhaps she was right. After all, isn't it a mother's duty to watch over their children, no matter what choices the children might make?"

Kodachi just stood there and laughed that insane laugh of hers, thinking, "Ranma's really flipped this time, he's even crazier than me!"

Ryoga stood there, stroking his chin in a contemplative manner, humming loudly as he thought. "Ranma's going to be a girl? I'll still get her for what she did to me! Blasted curse."

Kuno, for once, was speechless.

Ukyo was repeatedly whapping the ground with her large spatula, trying to relieve some of her utter surprise and frustration that she'd never get to marry her dearest Ran-Chan now, if she went through what she said she wanted to.

Kasumi was smiling, thinking of how she might be able to help Ranko. "Perhaps she'll be hungry" she thought to herself.

Shampoo's shrill voice was heard infrequently, something about how saddened she was at the loss of her Ranma, of course, it was in badly broken speech, which, when added to her hysterical current attitude, no one could understand except for the Amazon herself.

Back upstairs, Akane and Ranko could have easily been mistaken for two wonderfully close sisters. The simple fact was that Akane loved having Ranko around, in either form, but now that she was going to be a girl permanently, as soon as she could find some way, the massive tension that was their planned engagement seemed to float away like a puffy cloud on a spring breeze. "Ranko, umm," Akane's cheeks started filling with a pinkish blush as she continued, "Just how long have you known you wanted to do this, without telling anyone?"

Ranko turned around, ill prepared for the question, although she offered an answer anyways. "Umm, A couple months actually. I guess it all started when I took a little trip into town, it rained, and there was this dress shop, I had to change clothes, then I realized that I wanted to stay like that. After all, it'd release me from my father's planned engagements, and." Ranko just trailed off, looking over at Akane giggling lightly. "What?" Ranko asked, slightly annoyed.

Akane answered back, laughing lightly "I just asked you how long. I didn't want the extended story, really, But thanks for telling me."

Ranko giggled lightly, saying something to the effect of, "No problem, Akane."

"Now Ranko," Akane continued, quieting her giggles "we've been through makeup, manners, and, with much embarrassment, hygiene. Now, we have to go to clothes, obviously you already have excellent fashion sense." Akane smiled, noting the rather cute outfit Ranko was wearing, never mind if it all was from Akane's wardrobe, something about the way it looked on her made it even more beautiful. "You can always borrow my clothes. Eventually you'll have to get your own, though. Maybe we could go shopping sometime." Akane finished her little speech with a bright smile, noting Ranko's reaction, of blushing lightly.

Ranko then spoke up, "Umm. What would we have to go to Dr. Tofu's for?"

Akane blushed rather heavily, before beginning her explanation. "Ranko... you haven't stayed like that for very long at a time, have you?"

Ranko answered back, a simple "No, why?"

Akane then leaned over and whispered into Ranko's ear, her best explanation of why.

"Oh, I see." commented Ranko, "That can't feel good." she continued, to which Akane simply nodded.

A knock on the door broke their conversation, and then Akane called out, "Who is it?"

A gentle, caring voice replied, "It's your Mother, Ranko... may I come in? Please?"

Ranko reluctantly nodded her approval, before Akane rose from the bed and unlocked the door, stepping aside to let Nodoka enter. "What do you want, mother?" came the slightly annoyed greeting from Ranko, suddenly remembering her mother's earlier actions.

"I. I've been thinking. A mother should support her children. No matter what, or who, they become." With these words, the tough defense that Ranko had thrown up against her mother seemed to vanish into nothingness.

In the same instance, Ranko rose from the bed, and collapsed into her mother's waiting arms, hugging her tightly. "Thanks... Thank you Ka-chan."

"Don't think you're getting off that easy, Ranko Saotome. You still have an obligation to fulfill; just now the circumstances are a little different. Your family honor demands that you live up to becoming a paragon of feminine virtue."

Ranko sweat dropped, looking up, "Thanks mom. I won't let you down again, I promise. Akane's going to help me." Ranko snickered slightly, "Although she may not be the best choice for teacher."

Akane just sighed, and muttered "Baka!"

Chap. 2 - The Next Day

,


	3. Chapter 2

Chap. 2 - The Next Day

Ranko's eyes fluttered open slowly as she adjusted to waking up in her female body. She'd slept as a girl before; only previously she'd refused to even make the slightest attempt to look the part. That had all changed now, however. She took one look at the satiny nightgown hanging loosely on her delicate figure, and commented to herself, "I'm actually going through with it," before stretching and letting out a rather large yawn.

The not-fully-awake redhead tossed off the covers, and swung her feet out of the bed, into two waiting fuzzy slippers, conveniently borrowed from Kasumi, before standing up and heading to the closet door. Opening it wide, she pushed aside her usual clothes, revealing the rack of more feminine wear, which she had secretly purchased when this whole thing started. She withdrew a light robe, put it on, and tied it tight.

When she walked down the stairs, putting a hand to her mouth to stifle another yawn, she could see the rest of the family's jaws simultaneously drop.

Nabiki commented, "Now that's something you don't see everyday. I suppose she was really serious."

Turning around slightly, Ranko simply said, "No, I suppose it isn't," before adding, "What's for breakfast?" She then skipped down the few remaining stairs slowly, so her robe wouldn't drag too far behind her.

The sounds of cooking could be heard from the kitchen; obviously Kasumi was busy preparing the family's breakfast, while Akane looked on, perhaps trying to pick up a few pointers.

Akane turned slowly, and blinked a few times, looking at the figure standing before her. "Good Morning, cutie." she said with a giggle, before continuing, "so. Did you have a good night sleep, Ranko?"

Ranko smiled at the unexpected compliment, and replied "If I say you're a cutie too, will you whack me with your mallet?" Only a small hint of sarcasm was in the sleepy redhead's voice.

Akane smiled, and said, "No, of course not, Ranko. Are you finally admitting that I'm not un-cute?"

Ranko blushed slightly at this realization. Akane wasn't un-cute. The fire haired girl in the small robe replied slowly, "I suppose that's what I'm saying, yes."

Akane smiled, and threw her arms around Ranko, hugging her lightly. "I knew you'd come around." she whispered into the blushing girl's ear, and pulled away from hugging her, speaking up again, "Say, Ranko, you want to do something today, like go shopping or something? You'll need a new wardrobe for your new self."

Ranko smiled brightly, happy to have at least one ally in this new decision, "Sure, Akane. That'd be great. You really want to go shopping with me again. After I embarrassed you so badly last time?"

A large sweat drop formed beside Akane's head, before she smiled faintly, and responded, "At least you'll actually be a girl this time."

This time it was Ranko's turn to sweat drop, as she looked over and smiled faintly. "Yeah."

Soon enough, breakfast was ready, and as usual, they all enjoyed Kasumi's wonderful cooking. Then came the questions that Ranko had not allowed to be asked last night.

"Why are you doing this to me!!" came the wearily asked question from the head of the Tendo family.

Ranko promptly replied, "I want to. And I refuse to have anyone else controlling my life from now on."

Genma spoke up. His was not really a question, just whining. "Ranma Saotome, I cannot even look at you,"

Nodoka responded by whapping her husband in the back of his head, commenting, "You should respect your daughter's decisions! She will excel at her new life, as stated in the contract you both signed. You will help, or face the consequences."

Genoa's eyes grew wide, staring straight at his wife, commenting, "That was not the agreement, dear."

"I have changed the agreement, dear." came the annoyed reply, before Nodoka retrieved her husband's wallet and thrust a fistful of bills into Ranko's hand. "Here you go, daughter of mine. You must look presentable if you are to be a woman."

Ranko blinked several times rapidly, before thanking her mother, telling of the day's plans, and finishing her breakfast. As she stood from her place at the table, Ranko nervously asked, "Akane, could you help me pick something out to wear?"

Akane's voice could be heard slightly over the water she was running to wash off her dishes. "Sure, Ranko. Go up to my room, I'll be there as soon as I'm done here. You might want to change your underclothes before I get up there."

Ranko blushed heavily and headed upstairs.


	4. Chapter 3

Chap. 3 - Shopping

Upon reaching Akane's room, Ranko took off her clothes and stood in front of Akane's mirror, stark naked, looking at herself. She sighed and slipped on a pair of red panties, and a matching color bra, beginning to see the obvious differences between getting ready to go somewhere as a guy, and getting ready to go somewhere as a girl.

"Well, Ranko." she said to herself, "Get used to it. This is what you're going to be seeing from now on. Just remember, you're finally deciding your own life." as she was talking to herself, Akane slipped in quietly, and tapped Ranko on the shoulder. A startled Ranko responded by letting out a rather feminine squeal. Akane just fell on the bed, giggling. "What's so funny, Akane?" The barely clothed redhead sighed, and continued, "Please, just help me find something cute to wear out shopping."

Akane pulled herself up off the bed and stopped laughing, noting Ranko's current dress. Where'd those come from?" A smirk formed rapidly on Akane's face, as she asked, "Ranko Saotome, did you go buy lingerie?"

Blushing heavily, seemingly over her entire body, Ranko replied, "Yeah but it was only a couple weeks ago."

Akane contained her laughter, as she moved to the closet, flipping through the clothes, mentally picturing Ranko in each outfit, before she came to what she thought was the perfect match. "Here you go, Ranko. Lets see how this looks on you." she held the light blue shirt, and darker blue pants, up to her smiling companion's form.

Ranko looked in the mirror, and spoke up gently, "It looks cute, Akane, thanks." she pulled the pants on, and slipped the shirt on over her head, saying, "Ok! I'm ready to go, just have to find shoes."

Akane giggled again, "You think it's that easy, huh? Look at your hair. Are you going to ever take it out of that pigtail?"

"Oh my." Ranko sighed, not realizing all the work it took. "Akane?" she asked, pulling a pair of socks from her top drawer, "Where are the blue shoes?" she dug around in the closet for a little while, eventually pulling out a pair of casual looking blue shoes. "These will work." she commented, slipping the shoes on. "Now what is wrong with my hair?" Ranko asked, looking in the mirror seeing her usual hairdo, with the little tail sticking out the back.

Akane stood and undid the tie holding Ranko's hair together, and brushed it out a little, there was actually more hair there than one would think. Akane finally spoke up "Nothing's wrong with it, really. I thought you could go with a new style for the new you. Something maybe," she tied a bright blue length of ribbon into a bow in Ranko's hair, "Maybe like this."

Ranko stared into the mirror, eyes wide. "Wow, Akane. That really looks good, actually." the stunned Ranko said, before continuing, "So, do you want me to go on? Are you going to call me a pervert if I stay?"

Akane giggled and said, "What's the matter? Suddenly we aren't both girls anymore?"

Ranko was shocked that Akane was already completely comfortable around her; perhaps that impending engagement blocked their friendship more than she thought. "No, we're still both girls, I just thought you wouldn't want me watching you change."

"Not like you haven't seen me before. Plus, I know you wouldn't try to do anything." Akane proceeded to slip off her pajamas; she then turned to Ranko and reassured her "I'm really not going to whack you, Ranko. It's not like you're staring at me. We both know what we look like under our clothes. And anyways, it's not like we're engaged still or anything, I mean, how're they going to force two girls to get married?"

Ranko just nodded agreeably, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a mallet to the head. Akane removed the tops to her pajamas, and quickly changed clothes into an outfit similar to Ranko's, noting the redhead's apparent discomfort. "Ok, Ranko. Let's go," Akane said, and soon the two girls walked down the stairs and out of the house, heading for the mall.

The two girls reached the entrance to the mall, after walking for some time, and Ranko proceeded to hold the door open for Akane, commenting "Ladies first."

Akane simply giggled, and went to hold the door open. "Yeah, I know. Ladies first, Ranko." the blushing Saotome walked in, obviously knowing this wasn't an argument worth having, Akane spoke up again, as the door shut behind her, "So, Ranko, are you going to want to try on dresses and stuff? You'll need a swimsuit too. It's just about summer. I know you plan to show off, that's what you're best at."

Ranko looked slightly confused, and commented back, with a slight smirk, "We wouldn't want me looking like an un-cute tomboy, would we? Of course I want to show off."

Akane shot her the 'you're about to catch a mallet upside the head, baka' look, before leading her pupil off towards a clothing store. After some amount of walking, they finally reached their destination, and Ranko immediately began picking out things to try on, almost not even noticing Akane standing there giggling lightly, "You've got quite a handful there, Ranko. How much did your mom give you anyways?"

Ranko pulled the wadded bills out of her pocket and counted them "Wow, I didn't know pops even had this much on him."

Akane's eyes fell on a light blue gown that Ranko was holding, and said, "Why don't you try that one on first. Are you going to need any help?"

Ranko disappeared into the dressing room, calling back, "No."

Akane looked around for quite a while, waiting for Ranko to come out, while she looked, she thought. "I'm glad I can support Ranko. She's really a nice girl, once you get past the all the people chasing her. And now that she's actually wanting to be like that." A tap on the shoulder interrupted Akane's thoughts, and she turned around slowly. With the first look at Ranko in the gorgeous gown, Akane's eyes widened considerably. "Wow... Ranko, you look beautiful. There's no other way to put it."

Ranko blushed, and returned into the dressing room, trying on several other outfits and a couple swimsuits, with the same results every time she showed Akane, compliments from Akane, and her blushing. Finally, Ranko had tried on everything she'd picked out, and went to the cashier, paying for the whole load, and still having a small bit left.

Ranko turned to Akane and smiled, saying, "It's about lunchtime, Akane, how about I take you out for something to eat to thank you for today. And maybe you can explain pantyhose to me." Akane giggled and nodded her approval, adding "You'll get used to them, Ranko." as the two of them walked off toward the food court, holding shopping bags, and each other's hand.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Question

Chapter 4: A Question

Akane and Ranko sat there, each of them eating lunch, when two guys came over to them, smiling all goofy, and started to flirt with them. After a few minutes of this, Ranko leaned over to Akane and smiled, saying "Should we mess with these boys a bit?"

Akane replied, "Sure.. why not.." and started fluttering her eyelashes, immediately flooring one of the guys, a bright blush across his face. Ranko smiled softly at the other, and blew him a kiss, which got a similar response, as the guy fell over his companion.

"You guys are.. sweet," Ranko said, as she stood up with Akane, throwing away their lunch trash, before continuing, "but not our type.." as they walked away.

Later, when Akane and Ranko returned home, they found Shampoo, and Ryoga sitting in the living room, eagerly awaiting their return.

"Why you girl, Ranma? Shampoo not marry woman.." said Shampoo, barely waiting for Ranko to set her shopping bags down.

"I told you the other day, Shampoo.. I'm staying like this from now on, don't you remember?" replied Ranko.

Ryoga just sat there staring and thinking "Should I.. should I tell her how I feel? Akane's gonna find out I'm p-chan eventually... then.. she'll hate me.. but me and Ranma... she's.. beautiful.." Ryouga blinked a few times, at Ranko's hand waving in his face, and her gentle, concerned voice.

"You ok, Ryoga? helloooooo.. earth to Hibiki.. come in?" Ranko said, in her cutest mocking female tone.

Ryouga finally spoke up, reaching up and taking Ranko's hand and pulling her close, whispering in her ear "I need to talk to you... in private..."

Ranko responded affirmatively, "Sure, Ryouga.. You're acting kinda weird though." Ranko then kindly told Shampoo that she'd come by the Nekohanten later, to explain, before heading upstairs with Ryouga. Ranko was becoming quite accustomed to this female thing, so she had Ryouga carry her shopping bags.

Ranko slid the door to her room closed,and begun putting away her new clothes. Speaking with that same soft tone, she asked "Well, what is it, Ryouga?"

"Are you sure we're in private?" Ryouga asked, "Nabiki doesn't have any tape recorders or anything in your room, does she?"

Ranko giggled, noting that this prompted Ryouga to blush, before she spoke up, "We'll go somewhere else, ok? What could be so important?"

Ryouga kept a serious look on his face, as he said, "This.", in a soft, almost vulnerable tone. Ranko replied, "Ok, Ryouga.. let me just put away these panties and things." she continued, teasingly, saying, "Turn around! don't you know that a lady's undergarments are private?" The new girl-in-training waited for him to turn around, before pulling several pairs of bras and panties out of the bag, tucking them away in the top drawer. She folded the empty sacks afterwards, stashing them behind the dresser. "You ready to go, Ryouga?" She called out, "I trust you won't get lost following me down the stairs, will you?" She smirked, "Or do I have to hold your hand?" Ranko added quite a bit of sarcasm to that last part, although Ryouga gladly complied, grabbing her hand and holding on tightly.

"You have to hold it.", Ryouga said, blushing lightly.

Ranko, of course, noticed this, and snapped at him, "Ryouga... you don't have to be uncomfortable, I'm still the same person. No matter what clothes I wear, or if I'm a guy or a girl, I'm still me. Now lets go." with that, she walked down the stairs, and out of the house.

The two walked for a while, eventually coming upon an empty park. Ranko took a seat on one of the benches, carefully checking around and under it for any signs of Nabiki, before telling Ryouga to sit down. "What is so important, anyways, Ryouga?" She said, looking straight into his obviously worried eyes.

"I... Well... you're... umm.. with Akane.. shopping.. so you wont..." Ryouga mumbled like this for several seconds, before finally bringing himself to spit it out, "I... would you.. go out with me, Ranko?"

Silence followed for several moments, but a loud thump struck through said silence, as Ranko passed out.

An hour or so later, Ranko awoke in the same park, Ryouga standing over her, smiling. The memory of what happened flooded her mind, and Ranko shot up, screaming, before asking him what he had said, to which her replied, "I.. I asked you out.. now.. don't faint again.. It took me an hour to wake you up.."

Ranko blushed bright pink, and spoke up. "But.. well.. I suppose.. one date.. we are friends. you're paying though.. after all, I am the girl.." She smiled softly and laughed, looking at Ryouga smiling as well, before she spoke up again, "Now, can we please go home? it's getting late, and they'll worry where I've been."

Ryouga took her hand again, as Ranko led them back to the house.


	6. Chapter 5

Chap 5: Relationships

Chap 5: Relationships

As the two reached the steps leading to the Tendo dojo, Ryouga leaned in close, and gave Ranko a small kiss on the cheek, whispering, "I'll see you tomorrow..." then casually strolling away. Ranko was left there, hand on her cheek, pondering all that had happened.

"Well, Ranko... ya better go inside.." She thought, moving towards the door, and slowly opening it, at once greeted by a chorus of "Where were you?" and "What were you and Ryouga doing?" Ranko smiled warmly at the group there, and replied simply, "We were talking." With that, she began upstairs, followed closely by Akane.

As soon as they reached Ranko's room, Akane flopped on the bed, demanding to know everything. "So?" Akane asked, while looking at her watch "I know you two weren't talking for two and a half hours. What happened?"

A blushing Ranko laid on the bed, nervously opening her mouth to utter the words, "He asked me out.."

Akane's eyes went wide, as she stared at Ranko, for several moments. "He what?" Akane asked, amazed, before continuing, "Actually... I always thought Ryouga had a little thing for ya.." Akane began giggling.

Ranko sat up, and said "I said yes."

The giggling stopped, replaced by a look of almost happiness, but almost disbelief, as Akane spoke up. "Wow, I'm.. I'm happy for you.." Akane smiled softly, continuing, "We're gonna make you so unbelievably beautiful for your date. Ryouga won't know what hit him." A period of silence followed, which both girls seemed reluctant to break. Akane once again spoke up, saying "I'm glad you told me.. I'm glad we're close friends like this."

Ranko blushed a bit, before speaking again, "What're we gonna tell everyone else?"

Akane replied, simply. "Nothing. They'll find out when Ryouga comes to get you" Akane offered that bright smile, and continued. "Now why don't you get some sleep, ok?" Ranko nodded, waiting for Akane to leave the room, before pulling off her clothes, unlatching her bra slowly, and slipping off her panties, retrieving clean underclothes from the drawer, and putting them on. She stared at herself in the mirror for quite some time, thinking about all that had happened. "Ranko?" She said to herself, "You're actually going to go through with this?" she answered herself, "Of course I am, I want to how I am now, for good." She blushed, at her upcoming statement, "And Ryouga is kinda cute." After her little self commentary, she took her hair down, brushing it out a bit, before slipping into a fuzzy nightgown, and snuggling down under the covers, falling quickly asleep.

The next morning couldn't seem to come fast enough, as Ranko had dreamt all night of the wonderful date she and Ryouga would have, the problem was, those pleasant dreams had turned to nightmares, of everyone following them to the restaurant, and interfering with the date in one way or another, and once she had dealt with one interruption, another was not far behind. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, then squinted at the sudden light coming through the raised blinds.

Akane was standing there, smiling, holding a plate of food. Ranko immediately got a worried look about her face, before Akane giggled, and said "Kasumi made this for you, sleepyhead.."

Ranko turned to look at the clock, thinking "Aw, crap.." Was it really this late? She had slept well into the late morning, noting the time of 11:30 on the clock, before looking to Akane, and suddenly realizing all she had on was a small nightgown. Ranko's cheeks immediately turned a rosy pink. Akane looked puzzled, asking "why are you blushing, Ranko? it's not like I haven't seen a nightgown before." A grin, and Akane continued, "Although the sight of you in one is different."

The redness slowly receded from Ranko's cheeks, as she dropped the blanket she had wrapped around herself in embarrassment, sitting up in the bed, to take the tray of food from Akane. "Tell Kasumi I said thanks.." Ranko said, before consuming the meal that had been prepared for her.

Akane sat on the edge of the bed as Ranko ate, talking to her. "Ranko, I think that you and Ryouga could be happy together, But what're we gonna do about that pesky curse of yours?" another of those cute Akane grins, and she continued "More immediately important, just what ARE you gonna wear?"

Ranko smiled lightly, finishing her breakfast, before swinging her slender legs from beneath the covers, and plopping them soundly into a pair of slippers. She stood up slowly, reluctant to leave the security of her bed, and the security of being covered up from Akane seeing the clothes that she slept in. Ranko spoke up, blushing lightly, handing the tray back to Akane, before asking shyly, "Could you go on, so I can get ready for today?" Akane nodded and walked out.

After putting on a robe, Ranko walked down the stairs, tripping down the last, due to her lack of concentration, luckily, no one was watching, so she simply picked herself up, and continued on her way. She headed towards the downstairs bathroom, to brush her hair, brush her teeth, and get ready to face the day. She opened the door to the bathroom, slipping slightly on the rug. She caught herself, however, before she fell. Looking up into the mirror, she began thinking, "What's wrong with you today, Ranko? Get it together." She turned on the hot water faucet slowly, and splashed herself in the face, her mind still wandering. Suddenly, her clothes felt a little tight, when she looked up, she had changed, without even being aware of it.

Ranko heard someone walk by, giggling, before he splashed his face with cold water, and washed it off. Glad to be a girl again, Ranko shook her head in a vain attempt to knock loose whatever was clogging her brain this morning. Embarrassed, and wet from the repeated splashings, she continued with her morning ritual, seeming to have gotten over her momentary bout of clumsiness. When at last she emerged from the bathroom, having decided to bathe, only a towel was wrapped around her body, as she shuffled off to her room, but, unfortunately, the streak of bad luck was not done messing with her yet. In one misplaced step, she caught the end of the towel under her foot, and it came off from around her. Blushing heavily, she grabbed up the towel, and hurried the remaining few feet into her room.

Once she reached the relative safety of her room, she proceeded to get dressed for the day, pulling out a lovely outfit, and setting it carefully on the bed. She pulled some necessary undergarments out of her top drawer, and slipped them on quickly, staring into the mirror again, thinking to herself, again. "What is your problem today? You couldn't possibly be this worried over that silly date tonight, could you?"

She stared at her reflection for quite a while, her thoughts only interrupted by Akane's loud knocking. Ranko slipped on the clothes that she would wear for the day, at least until it came time to "Make her so unbelievably beautiful that Ryouga wouldn't know what hit him" as Akane had said earlier, and skipped off down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - The Big Date

Chapter 6 - The Big Date

Laying in bed resting, Ranko looked over at the clock, and a sudden look of shock came to her face, as she hurriedly ran through the house, eventually finding Akane, and almost screaming in her ear, "Akane! It's six o'clock... Almost time for my date... Ryouga's gonna be here in a few hours.. I really need your help." Ranko had a look of simultaneous terror and anticipation on her face, and Akane really had no choice but to help her. "That's a pathetic expression, Ranko..." Akane said, laughing, before continuing, "but I suppose I should help you. Come on, let's go make you beautiful, ok? Although..." Akane took one look at Ranko then, smirked, saying "you might need to take a shower first, girlie.." Ranko blushed lightly, noticing that she was a bit dirty, before deciding that maybe she should.

Meanwhile, Akane went into Ranko's room, and flipped through the several cute outfits in the closet, thinking to herself, "hmm... Should she go for elegant? Sexy? Cute? Innocent? I don't know... Maybe this?" Akane pulled a long red dress from the closet, it was a silky material, not shiny, but very soft, with an embroidered pattern across the chest. "This looks nice.. Ranko's always been a cutie in red.." she giggled, at the thoughts she was thinking, maybe the only thing that had been preventing her and Ranma from really having a deeper relationship, is that they were both too stubborn to admit the other was attractive. But now... since Ranma was becoming Ranko... Akane could admit that she was cute? a puzzled look came over her face, wondering how that worked, as she heard the water shut off, and saw Ranko walk in wearing only a towel. "Oh... My..." Akane gasped lightly, as a bright pinkish blush came over both of their faces.

"I..I'm sorry.. Ranko.. I thought... I'd.. just see if I could find something cute for you.." Akane struggled through this little speech, unconsciously staring at Ranko's wet, towel clad form. Ranko giggled a bit, then smiled, saying, "It's perfectly fine.. it's just... I didn't think you'd be in here.." she moved over to her drawer, and withdrew some undergarments, dropping the towel, and putting them on. As she looked back of at Akane, she noticed that Akane had an even brighter blush on her face then before. "Akane..." Ranko laughed lightly again, before moving over to Akane's side, and continuing, "Is that what you picked out?" She took the dress into her arms, and ran a hand over the soft material, saying, "It's beautiful, Akane.. You know more about being a girl than me, after all.." Ranko smirked over to Akane, who was beginning to recover from her initial shock.

"So..." Akane began to say, as Ranko was slipping into the dress, "So, Ranko... umm.. Don't do anything foolish with Ryouga, ok?.. Oh, and here are your shoes." Akane handed the shoes to her, smiling lightly. "It looks good on you, Ranko.. You know... y-you've.. always been a very cute person.. I mean... even before.. when you were still a guy.." Ranko stopped what she was doing, and looked over, messy hair falling down to her shoulders, before speaking up lightly. "You.. You aren't un-cute either, Akane.. I just guessed if I kept pretending I hated ya.. then Pops wouldn't force us to get married.. I'm glad we had this conversation, Akane.. but I really don't think it would have worked between us anyways.." Akane nodded lightly, then smirked and said, "Of course it wouldn't.. You're too girlie for me anyways, Ranko.." Akane fell on the bed and started giggling, while Ranko finished getting dressed.

Ranko stared at her reflection in the mirror, almost losing herself in her thoughts, "Big night tonight, Ranko.." She thought to herself, "Your first time going out in public... well.. in your new form..." she glanced over at the clock, seeing it was 8:15, minutes before Ryouga was scheduled to pick her up. Akane had helped Ranko put her hair into a long braid, and had also helped with her makeup. Still lost in thought, Ranko hardly noticed Akane talking until she was screaming, "Ranko Saotome?! are you listening to me? Helloooooooo??" Ranko blinked several times, before turning, smiling towards Akane. "I was just thinking, sorry, Akane.. Hey.. thanks for your help tonight.." she said, to which Akane promptly replied, "Oh.. it's ok.. You do realize that you have to tell me everything though, don't you?" The two girls then started giggling, only interrupted by the light knocking, and shouts of "I'll get it" echoing through the house. "He's here..." Ranko gasped, and stood up, heading downstairs.

Downstairs, Panda-Genma opened the door, to see Ryouga standing there in a very sharp looking tux. A sign appeared, reading, "What're you so dressed up for, Boy?" to which Ryouga replied, "I've... got a date with your daughter tonight, Mr. Saotome.." the sigh flipped over, and read, "my daughter..I don't have a daughter.." A conversation ensued, in which Ryouga explained that he would be taking out Ranko. Apparently Panda-Genma was not too happy about this, and seconds before the large wooden sign came crashing onto Ryouga's head, Ranko descended the staircase, smiling lightly, offering a greeting to Ryouga. "Hey there, handsome." Ranko said, with somewhat of a giggle, before walking over and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Of course this was all to annoy Genma, and Ryouga was fully aware of it, but being as it was that Ranko had just kissed him, he didn't mind one bit.

"Bye daddy... We won't be out too late." Ranko called back as she left, Ryouga following soon after, but not before seeing another sign from Panda-Genma, one that read, in bold type, "Touch her.. and we'll be having pork chops for dinner tomorrow." Ryouga quickly nodded his acknowledgment, and hurried out, catching up with Ranko. "Y-You... look unbelievably beautiful tonight, Ranko.. I mean.. wow.. " he said, before adding, "now I know why Kuno's always bothering you..." with a grin. Ranko smiled and thanked him, asking where they were going. "So where ya taking me, Ryouga? Somewhere fancy I hope.." Ryouga nodded, and amazingly, found his way to the restaurant where they had a reservation. "You know, Ranko.." Ryouga said, "I never seem to get lost when I'm with you."

They proceeded inside and quickly found their seats, looking over the menus, while talking to each other. "Nobody knows where we are, do they?" Ranko asked, to which Ryouga nodded, with a rather bright smile on his face. "Ranko... I have something for you.." He said, withdrawing a scroll from his pocket, "I searched everywhere for this... It's a map to the Spring Of Drowned Girl.. and... The guy who sold me that map said that it might be possible for you to keep that form permanently if you.. dunked yourself a few more times.." Ranko smiled happily, and giggled, hugging Ryoga tightly and planting a light kiss on his cheek once more.

Soon after they'd sat down, the waiter came around, and took their orders. Being that she didn't figure it would be too ladylike to rush through a meal with her normal speed and relative lack of concern for manners, Ranko folded her napkin in her lap, and started eating slowly, paying much more attention to the manner in which she did it, than she had as a guy. About halfway through their meal, Ranko looked up at Ryouga, only to see him staring at her. Giggling, she spoke up, saying, "See something you like, Ryouga?" To which his response was, "Of course.. I see someone I could love." Of course, this brought up a response of a light blush in Ranko's cheeks, she was still adjusting to having people think of her as a woman, especially Ryouga. She could hardly remember the last time the two of them had been in each other's company this long without fighting. She smiled back at him, thanking him for his kindness, and returned to eating her meal.

As they finished eating, Ryouga turned to Ranko, and smiled, leaning in for a kiss. Ranko pushed him away lightly, saying, "Ryouga... this was really a lovely evening... and frankly I'm shocked that no one interrupted us.. I suppose your sense of direction actually helped us this time, since no one was able to find this place.." she giggled lightly, before continuing "but... I just don't know about us as a couple.. I mean... It'd just be too weird.. I'd still love to have you as a friend, though.. If you can resist beating me up, that is." She added a little grin to that part, before leaning in close and kissing Ryouga, straight on the lips.

Ryouga was speechless. He had known, even before he'd asked her, that there was a rather large chance it wouldn't work out. But he never expected Ranko to look so beautiful, or for it to feel so good to kiss her. "Wow... I guess I never let myself think she was beautiful, because of her male side.. but now she just told me that northing's gonna happen..." Ryouga sighed, continuing to think to himself. "I suppose I knew that nothing would happen... Just... I didn't know how much I wanted something to happen.." He wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace, holding this precious moment for as long as possible.

She sat there, not really knowing what to do. Had kissing him been the wrong thing to do? Perhaps, but there was really nothing that she could do now, now that their lips were pressed together. She had felt Ryouga wrap his arms around her, and she shivered a little. What was going on? She'd never felt like this before, so secure, like nothing in the world could get to her, like she wouldn't even have to worry about fighting, even if something did get to her. She finally pulled back, brushing her red hair from her face, giggling lightly at the lipstick that had been left behind on Ryouga's face. "You've got something on ya, Ryouga..." She said, softly wiping at his lips with the napkin from the table. "Even if... we can't be a couple.. I'd like it if you went with me to the springs.. To.. see if I can stay this way..." She smiled, finishing her little invitation, and waiting for Ryouga's response

"Sure.." He said, "I'd love to.." He kissed her again lightly, on the cheek, before laying the money for the meal on the table, and rising to his feet. He then went around to Ranko's side of the table, and helped her up. "How gentlemanly of you, Ryouga." She commented with a little laugh, "Maybe there's hope for you yet." Ryouga blushed lightly, and Ranko smiled, taking his hand and politely asking him to take her home, whispering her thanks for a wonderful evening, and an excellent first date as a woman, in Ryouga's ear.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - A Surprising Admission

Chapter 7 - A Surprising Admission

The sound of light footsteps could be heard slowly approaching the dojo, and everyone who had waited up for Ranko to return from her date, woke up, eyes fixed upon the door, as Ranko's voice broke through the silence. "I had a really great time, Ryouga... I look forward to tomorrow..." Then the sound of a kiss, and the door slowly opened, to which everyone promptly faked sleeping.

"What in the world are you all doing up...? Waiting for me?" This annoyed questioning came, as Ranko quickly noticed that they weren't sleeping, the most obvious was Genma, being as he'd kept one eye open the whole time. "You can open your other eye now, Dad..." she sighed heavily, immediately walking up to her room, with Akane closely following, asking her own questions, only Ranko didn't seem to mind.

"So? Tell me all about it." Akane giggled, flopping on the bed, as Ranko came into her room, shutting the door before she began changing into her pajamas. "It was... Ryouga's a sweetie." she smiled before adding, "And not a bad kisser either.. But I don't think we have any real future. I mean, It's Ryouga.. We're too good of friends to ever screw that up by going out. And yes, we are friends, even though we used to beat each other up regularly." she sighed again, pulling the dress over her head, and slipping off the tight fitting pantyhose, commenting back to Akane on how it would take her a while to get used to them, and laughing slightly at her giggling response. "I really think Ryouga was kind of depressed, but I had to tell him that we couldn't be a couple like that.."

Akane tried not to look too happy about the news, as Ranko continued to discuss the whole evening, but the truth was, she'd recently realized just how deeply she cared for the blushing redhead changing clothes in front of her, much like the old saying that you never realize what you've got until it's gone. After Ranko had finished her story of the evening, Akane rose and gave her a sympathetic hug, before letting her return to getting changed, watching Ranko open her closet and withdraw a pair of red fuzzy pajamas, and lay them on the bed, glancing to a towel hanging on the door, and deciding to take a shower, only later.

"I never thought he was right for you anyway, Ranko.. I mean.. You deserve someone who can appreciate you for who you are, someone that's not always out to beat you up." Akane said, blushing lightly, and trying not to look at the barely clothed form in front of her. "I mean, Well.. Ryouga's too harsh for you, at least I think so." Akane's mind was prompting her to say more, to say that she should be with Ranko, that she was the only one that could appreciate all the unique qualities of this lovely girl growing into a beautiful woman. Aah.. but as much as Akane's mind was prompting, it seemed her lips and mouth had no intention of letting her say this. "You want me to go on? looks like you were about to go take a shower. I hope you had a good time tonight, And thanks for, you know.. Trusting me with how it went.."

Ranko smiled, and flopped onto the bed beside Akane, clothed only in a red bra and panties. "Of course I was going to tell you, that was our deal, right? you get me ready, and I tell you how it went?" Ranko giggled lightly, noticing that Akane's face seemed much softer as she nodded now and blushed, than the expression her male form usually would get. "There is one thing I might have forgot to tell you..." She paused for several moments, and let out a deep sigh, before continuing, "Ryouga says that he heard that I could stay this way if I went back to the springs.. It's not for certain though." Akane's expression turned from one of admiring the beauty laying beside her, to one of almost equal parts happiness and utter depression.

"Y-you serious?" Akane muttered, before the thought of "you'd better tell her now..." rushed through her mind. "R-Ranko... I've got something I need to tell you.. Well.. I think I love you." One could almost feel the temperature in the room drop several degrees, as the icy silence hung in the air between the two girls for several moments, before Ranko's small voice broke through.

"Sure picked a good time to tell me, Akane... What am I supposed to do now? Say that I love you too? I'm still trying to sort out all these goofy feelings I'm getting.. I don't know whether what we've had over the last few days is just a great friendship.. Or if it's what our parents had hoped to happen all along.. Guess the old man isn't so stupid after all." A bright blush spread across Ranko's face, as she looked down and realized how little she was covered, and it suddenly felt like so much less. "Could... Will you.. Please.. I need some time to figure this all out, Akane..."

Akane slowly rose to her feet, walking out, and running to her room, before flopping on her pillow and crying profusely, She had just bared her innermost feelings to that.. Girl.. in there, and she'd said she still had to "figure it out". Not quite the response Akane had hoped for, but, calming down a little, and wiping her eyes, she realized that she had really hit her with a lot, and it would take a bit of time to process it all. "Oh, Who are you kidding..? Ranko thinks you're some kind of weirdo for saying you loved her after she realized that she wanted to be a girl.." a small voice in her head said, sending her into fits of tears again, the loud sobbing muffled greatly by her thick pillow, although she wouldn't have been surprised if someone heard her.

Ranko laid on the bed, not moving, not talking, not blinking, just thinking. Thinking about what Akane had just said. Thinking about her own feelings toward Akane. Thinking about how all those times she'd called Akane 'uncute', she hadn't really meant it. Standing up, and taking the towel, moving from the dresser to grab some clean underwear, to the door, to the bathroom, shutting the door with a hollow thud. She continued thinking, not stopping for a moment.

"What am I going to do... What a tragic problem to have, too many people in love with you..." She sighed heavily, undressing, before turning on the water, She'd gotten used to taking cold showers to stay female, and she rather needed it tonight, anyway. Her gentle voice barely rose above the sound of the water, but she spoke anyway, trying to work through it all out loud. "If.. If I go through with it. what'll happen? Could Akane still love me in this body?" She ran her fingers slowly over her chest, sighing, did she already love Akane, as well?

After several moments of standing there, the cold water splashing against her shoulders, and running down her generously curved body, the answer came up, and it was no.. It was a strong friendship the two had built up over the past days, but only that.. that alone was more that Ranko had ever dreamed would be between them, and as much as it would break Akane's heart, she had to tell her. "good job, girlie.." she sighed, saying to herself, "that's two hearts you've crushed today... Is this really worth all you think it is?... Of course it is, You're finally in control of your own life now, remember?" she sighed again, lightly, before washing her hair and body, stepping out, and getting dressed again, the light red pajamas getting slightly wet from what she had missed drying off.

As she exited her room the second time, to brush her hair in the bathroom mirror, she heard very faint sobs coming from the direction of Akane's room. As she approached, the sobs lessened, before stopping entirely as Ranko opened the door, and walked in, slippers on her feet, red pajamas about her body, hair slightly wet and stringy, although there was a comforting smile on her face. Akane looked up and wiped her eyes, before grabbing a brush, and telling Ranko to sit down on the bed.

"Let me brush your hair.." Akane said, continuing, "and we can talk about what happened, too." Ranko nodded, and sat down, thanking Akane for her kindness, as she felt the brush pull through her damp hair. "Akane... I have to tell you.. I don't.. Think we can be together. If you haven't noticed lately.. we'd both be wearing dresses at any wedding we might choose to attend. You aren't... umm, you don't.. Like girls, do you?" Akane blushed fiercely again, accenting her already red eyes, being as she'd been crying. "N-no.. Well, you're the first one.. and you're kind of unique, Ranko.. I mean, you aren't really a girl.. but even if you were, I know I'd still love you."

Now, the confusion crept back into Ranko's mind, If Akane felt this way, and she felt similar herself, could she just be denying it to not have to worry with what other people would think? No.. She came to the same conclusion again.. It was no. She had a wonderful friend in Akane now, actually more than that., but she didn't know quite how to put it. "Akane.." she spoke up as the lovely brown haired girl finished brushing out Ranko's hair, "I.. well.. I don't think we could ever be.. I mean, I do love you.. But in a different way. I love you for sticking by me, I love you for your cute laugh, your mostly cheerful attitude.. But I don't think I love you as.. as a person I'd marry."

Akane again started sobbing rather loudly at this latest news, and seemed to slip right into Ranko's arms, when the girl she knew she loved, held them out in an attempt to comfort her. "So... This means you're definitely staying this way.. For good, right? Please say you won't leave here.. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't at least get to see your beautiful face still.." Ranko nodded, gently rubbing Akane's back with one hand, while she spoke softly, "Of course I'll stay here.. that is if your father will have me. I'll stay here as long as I'm welcome." The two just sat there, arms wrapped around each other, as Ranko finally broke down and began to cry lightly as well.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - An Ending, And a New Beginning

Chapter 8 - An Ending, And a New Beginning

It was morning. The curtains on Akane's window allowed little light through when they were shut, so the only way Ranko had to verify that it was morning, was the sweet sound of a bird chirping. She slowly turned to her side, and there, her eyes met Akane's still sleeping form. They laid there, in each other's arms, for several minutes, before Akane finally awoke. The first sight she saw, was that of Ranko's smiling face, and the first sound she heard, was the same girl's comforting voice, saying. "Good morning, Akane..."

Akane blinked several times, smiling, placing a light kiss on Ranko's cheek, drawing the expected embarrassed response from the pink pajama wearing girl laying beside her. After more completely analyzing the situation at hand, Akane's voice broke through the silence, and gentle peace of the morning, with a simple statement. "We'd better get up before someone sees us like this, Ranko.."

"Yeah... we.. we better..," came the reply from the lovely redhead laying next to Akane, before adding, "it'd be something if someone came in and saw us laying in bed like this, I mean.. We'd never get them to believe we cried each other to sleep.." They both smiled, and hugged each other, before Ranko snuck back to her room, fairly unnoticed, save a few grumblings from the resident panda.

After reaching her room, Ranko found herself staring in the mirror, suddenly confused again, thinking to herself. "That.. That felt nice... But I cant just march back in there and say, 'Akane, I love you, even though a few hours ago I said we could never be together...' Maybe I could invite her to come with me and Ryouga to the springs today?" She smiled, and nodded to her twin in the mirror, before crawling back into her own bed.

Akane laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking to herself as well. "I was so happy when I woke up next to her... But.. She said.." a rather large sigh forced its way past Akane's lips, before she continued thinking, getting up to change clothes, as to avoid the question of why she awoke in the same clothes she had on last night. "I... I'm still gonna love her.. I loved him too, but... but.. Ok, no excuses, Akane, you were too stubborn to admit you actually grew to like him.." She felt the warmth build up on her cheeks, as she slipped back into bed, having changed into a long nightshirt. She snuggled under the covers, and whispered, to no one in particular, "I love you, Ranma..."

It seemed as though today was the sort of day to think about 'should have, could have, would have' as Ryouga was also finding out. Said raven-haired and red-headed beauties, Akane and Ranko were currently occupying his mind as he drifted through the wilds of what he thought was Hokkaido's forest. Actually, it was just a heavily wooded park in one of Nerima's neighboring cities.

"I've loved Akane for so long. But I think... No, I know I find Ranko attractive.. beautiful." A small part of his mind screamed that the redhead was -still- Ranma. The same Ranma that had caused all his suffering. The one that had kept his Akane from him these many months. Why was he suddenly in love with his rival?! "This is crazy!" But was it really? "But... I think that I've always liked his girl side." Unable to contain it any longer, he screamed to the heavens, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! DAMN YOU RANMAAAAA!!," before walking himself into a ditch.

Ryouga lay there, twitching, as he heard the ominous sound of thunder rumbling. "Oh great... Not now.. No.." His protests quickly turned to high pitched squealing, as the cold rain fell on him, transforming him to his piggy alter ego. "Bweeeee!!," P-chan squealed, crawling out from under the pile of clothes, and scampering off in search of shelter, realizing at last that he was, as usual, hopelessly lost.

Back at the Tendo household, Ranko was nervously laying on her bed, sighing, mumbling something about Ryouga getting lost at the most inopportune times, "He's supposed to be here... My big day when I was gonna go get changed... Figures he'd get lost..." Just then, Akane poked her head in, and smiled lightly, before coming in and closing the door, "Say.. umm.. Ranko.. Would it be too much trouble for me to come with you on your trip to the springs? I mean.. If you and Ryouga will have me, that is.."

"Where is that silly boy anyways?" Akane said, looking to her companion for an answer, and she got a very annoyed one. "Probably off lost somewhere..." A deep sigh accompanied this, before she looked up at Akane and smiled. "Sure.. I'd love for you to come with me.. Come on, we're leaving. You already packed?" Akane smiled, and held out a suitcase, before Ranko reached under her bed, and pulled out a duffle bag. "Lets go.." Akane said, taking Ranko's hand, and walking silently past everyone else, out the door, leaving only a note reading "gone to Jusenkyo"

It was late in the evening when Ranko and Akane arrived at the port, and Ranko took it upon herself to hire a boat to take them to their destination. Of course, being that most of the sailors were male, all it took was a simple fluttering of eyelashes, before the red headed beauty procured a means of travel, calling back to Akane to come on.

"So why are you two lovely ladies going off to Jusenkyo, anyways, don't you know that place's cursed?" asked the captain, to which Ranko replied, "of course we do... That's why I'm going.. To get rid of my curse.." Akane giggled lightly, as she realized that being a guy had replaced his original curse, in Ranko's mind, already, before another one flashed into her head. "Nannichuan. .. That's it.. If Ranko won't marry me as a girl... I'll just have to turn into a guy.." She smiled, suddenly very happy that Ryouga hadn't shown up.

"Why didn't I think of this earlier?" Akane mumbled, settling into their tiny room on the ship. "It's just a little different now.. Daddy will still want us to be married, even if I'm not the bride.." She laughed to herself, noting that she never made much of a bride anyways, now that she thought about it. Couldn't cook, Couldn't sew... "And there's no way I'm having a baby..." She giggled loudly at at saying this last statement out loud, trying to stifle it as she noticed Ranko walk in.

"What's so funny, Akane?" Ranko inquired, "I know the boat's small and everything... but it was free.." Akane stopped the fiery haired girl's rambling, by placing a finger over her lips lightly. "No, not that..." She made up the only other explanation that'd seem reasonable, and offered it, "you said, back there, that your guy side was your curse.. I just think that's funny, ok?"

Ranko seemed to accept it, hitting Akane lightly on the arm, giggling. "So what if I did... That guy doesn't know, and he didn't need to. Let's try to get some sleep, ok?" She glanced over, noticing that the one bed was tiny, definitely not big enough to fit them both with a lot of room to spare. It didn't seem to bother Akane one bit, as she too noticed the size of the bed, and smiled, knowing they'd have to sleep together, rather closely.

"I..I'll just sleep on the floor..." Ranko said, shakily, before Akane giggled, and grabbed her, tossing her onto the bed, climbing in right next to her, smiling. "Nope.. And I wont hear any arguments from you, girlie.. Plus, I like cuddling with you. You're a lot softer as a girl, ya know..." Akane smiled, as she easily drew out a blush across Ranko's cheeks, before the two embraced each other warmly and fell asleep.

"Gone to Jusenkyo, signed Ranko and Akane?" Nabiki gasped as she read the hastily scribbled note left by the two fleeing females. "So she's actually going through with it.. Nothing better happen to my little sis, or that Ranko is gonna get it good..." She crumpled up the note in one hand, and sighed, pounding her other on the wall outside the kitchen.

Kasumi peeked her head out, and asked, with a similar gasp, "They really left?" to which Nabiki promptly replied, "Seems that way, Kasumi... I don't hear them anywhere.." She dashed upstairs, and peeked into each of their rooms, coming back down sighing, "And they're not in their rooms either... Guess we better go tell daddy.." About a minute later, Wailing was heard, the likes which the world has never heard before, courtesy of the Tendo family patriarch.

Akane awoke the next morning, to see Ranko had already awoken, and gone out of the room, perhaps to the deck to exercise. "Great." She thought, "I can figure out how I'm gonna do it now. hmmm.. Jump in one and hope for the best? Bribe the guide to take me to it while Ranko's busy changing? Hope they have signs up?" She giggled lightly, before settling on bribing the guide. "Hope this is enough.." She pulled out the little money she had, counting it, before shoving it back into her pocket. "Soon enough, Ranko.. We'll be together.. After all, you are softer as a girl... And I'm not that good of one anyways.. none of that will matter when this is all over. I'll be cursed to turn into a guy.. Not that I'd call it much of a curse, if I get Ranko to marry me.."

Several hours later, they arrived at their destination, and began the hike into the mountains, to find the springs. "You think you're ready for it, Akane?" Ranko asked. "Of course I am, what kind of tomboy do you think I am, anyways.." With a smirk, she added, "You're the girlie one here, Ranko." A light laugh from the redhead, as they pushed further into the mountains, eventually arriving at the entrance to the springs, once again.

The guide cheerfully greeted them, smiling, and remembering something a strange lost boy had said to him days earlier. "Are you the girl who was a boy, that wants to be a girl? Very tragic tale.." the guide said, receiving a harsh reply. "It is not a tragic tale.. Just tell me what I have to do.." The guide sighed, and frowned, noting that the other girl had something rather important to tell him, it seemed. He spoke up again, "You must think over your decision, while I consult your friend." Ranko sighed, and turned around, plopping down on the ground to think.

"Excuse me.. Sir.. I need you to show me to the spring of drowned man.. I may not have much to offer you.. Except this." She pulled out her wad of bills, and thrust it at the wrinkly guide. "I have to be a guy.. So I can be Ranko's husband.. Please tell me.." The guide smiled, and, refusing the offer of money, smiling lightly. "You are very strange girl.. But it is obvious you love her. Keep your money, I'll keep her busy while we go to Nannichuan." Akane smiled brightly, yelling to Ranko, "You can get up now, cutie!"

Ranko smiled, and with a bit of impatience in her voice, asked again, "So what do I gotta do, old guy?" The guide answered, pointing to the Drowned girl spring, then to a conveniently waiting bucket of hot water. "Become your true form first. Then dunk yourself in spring, stay in for 15 seconds, get out, and do it again. Until I say to stop." Ranko gladly began following the old man's instructions, splashing the hot water on herself, and jumping into the spring. Seeing that she was busy, the guide hurried Akane along to the Nannichuan.

"Here is spring of drowned man, miss. You want to hear very tragic tale?" Akane replied, setting her bag down. "No thanks.. I'll just get in now, if that's not too much trouble.." She lowered herself slowly into the spring, and felt a curious tingling sensation over her entire body as her limbs began to bulk out, her chest flattened, then bulged out with muscles, and she felt a very odd sensation as other things came into existence which had not been there before. He crawled out, dried off completely, and smiled, asking the guide in a rather deep voice, "Well... How do I look?"

Meanwhile, Ranko was beginning to tire, from repeatedly climbing in and out, was rather relieved when she saw the guide returning, but she was somewhat puzzled at the rather handsome, tall, muscular man who accompanied him. "Can I..." Ranko panted, "Stop yet?" The guide smiled, and nodded. "You are now fully girl. Enjoy your new life.." She climbed out, and sighed, looking to the man, and somehow feeling it necessary to talk to him, not seeing Akane around. "Where'd that girl run off to.. Man.. First Ryouga gets lost, then Akane gets lost.. And right on my big moment.." The blonde haired man spoke up, smiling brightly. "But I am here, Ranko.. I.. I went for a little swim..."

Ranko blinked rapidly, running her hands over the muscular man's chest. "you.. You what!? Oh my.. What am I gonna tell your father... here.. just.." still mumbling, she splashed the remaining contents of the hot water bucket onto Akane, noting that she herself didn't change, as a result of the backsplash. "Hey.. Hey! it worked!" She hugged the now dripping wet Akane and started to cry again, from the overwhelming feeling of the moment. "Guess we can still get married like my pop wants, huh, Akane... And.. And.. We'll actually want to. Still don't know how pops is gonna react to having the bride being me instead of you..." Akane shut her up with a long, sweet kiss, before saying "I'll handle daddy.." and, taking Ranko's delicate hand in hers, they began the long journey back to the boat, both completely happy.


	10. epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

"We're home!" came the sound of Ranko's voice from the doorway as she kicked her shoes off & dropped her backpack on the step.

"Hey, Ranko-chan, where is everyone?" Akane glanced at her from the doorway where she was just untying her shoes. "I thought they'd be happy to see us after being gone the better part of 2 weeks."

"I know. I thought at least Kasumi would be here to greet us," she nodded to Akane. "Ah well. Maybe they're out." Ranko held her hand out to Akane, helping her up from her sitting position.

Akane smiled & took the offered hand. "It's nice to be able to finally get along with you, Ranko-chan."

Ranko nodded her head, eyes forming little crescents. "'Bout time, isn't it?" she snickered. Akane joined in with her own giggling. Hand in hand, the two walked into the family room... to be met with firecrackers, confetti & smiling friends & family members.

"SUPRISE!!" was the general loud greeting, followed by separate questions from everyone all at once:

"Welcome home, it's been so long!"

"Did you really go through with it, Ranma?"

"I'm so glad the two of you are safe!"

"Ranma, really girl only? What Shampoo do now?"

"Same as the rest of us, sugar. Deal with it."

"Happy day! Saotome no longer holds claim to my beautiful Shampoo!"

"WHAAAAAAAAH!! My little girl's heart must be broken!!"

"WHAAAAAAAAH!! My son is a girl forever now!"

"ENOUGH!!" came the response from the two travelers in unison, which brought everyone to a shuddering halt. Ranko was rubbing her temples, while a vein in Akane's head was throbbing.

"Yes, I really -am- just a girl. I told you I was going to find a way to make this permanent, and I did," she snapped at everyone. "Get used to it, Pop. I'm a girl for good, and I happen to like it that way. Accept it."

"You disgrace your father!" Genma tried to scowl from behind the rivers of tears down his face. He produced a kettle and started pouring it over the redhead's head.

"YEOWCH! HOT HOT! STOP IT!" she squealed in a still-girly voice. Gasps came from all around the room, with the exception of Akane. "Ranko-chan, are you okay?"

"Fine," she muttered, glaring at everyone. "What're you staring at?!"

"I don't think any of them believed you were going through with it." Akane grumbled and moved to sit down at the table, grabbing one of the sakura mochi Kasumi had made.

"No kidding," was Ranko's dry & sarcastic response, as she, too, sat down opposite Akane and started pouring herself a glass of water.

"Ranma! Why do this?" Shampoo launched herself at her former 'husband', causing Ranko to lurch and fling the pitcher across the table in Akane's face. Silence.

Nabiki was the first to recover. "So... I lost a brother-in-law and gained a half-brother?" Hm.. wonder how much money I can make from this.

"Don't even think about it, Nabiki," Akane-kun scowled, trying to finger-comb his now blonde hair out of his eyes.

"RANMAAAAAAA!!" Demon-Soun loomed over the poor scared Ranko. "HOW COULD YOU LET MY AKANE-CHAN FALL INTO A SPRING?!"

"DAD!" Akane-kun snapped at his father, which instantly made Soun shrink back into a corner, sniffling, simultaneously halting all the other unasked questions people had. "I did this willingly to myself. Ranko-chan has nothing to do with it, so back off." Calmly he moved from one side of the table & sat down next to her.

Kasumi rushed gracefully into the kitchen for a hand towel to give to her sis-- no, brother.

"Thanks, Kasumi," he smiled.

"Oh well. Here we go again," Nabiki deadpanned, picking up a cracker and chomping on it.

"Would you like some tea?" Kasumi asked.

Everyone else was shocked to stone for the rest of the evening.


End file.
